heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackheart's Bay
Blackheart's Bay (formerly Mistharbour) is a very large battleground with a dock's theme. Its unique objective is Blackheart's ghost ship that will bombard enemy buildings if a team can gain the ghostly pirate's favor. In this map, there are three lanes. Most of the objectives that have to do with Blackheart are located on the lower half of the map but players should not overlook the top half of the map as there is a grave golem and a few mercenary camps there as well. Revolving around an extra resource of doubloons - the map requires players to work together to collect doubloons from a variety of different sources and bring it to Blackheart in order to gain his favor. Players can expect consistent clashes between the two teams because of the coordinated effort to manage doubloons alongside the normal map elements such as mercenary camps. Background Blackheart's Bay is located in the realm formely known as Mistharbor, that was ruled by the Council of Three Anchors, which set the pirate's code.Heroes of the Storm, Falstad Skins The realm was seized by Blackheart and his undead pirate crew, when they poured onto the streets. They claimed this once thriving market place as their new den of villainy.Battlegrounds: Blackheart's Bay'. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-03 Map-unique objectives The secondary objective revolves around gaining the favor of Blackheart to bombard the enemy base. Blackheart Blackheart, an evil pirate lord,2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-17 is the ghost pirate located in the middle of the map. He is the person you will want to see when turning in your doubloons, however giving him the doubloons take a 6 second channel, giving the opposing team a lot of opportunities to interrupt - any damage taken will immediately interrupt the channel. Once a team turns in 10 doubloons, Blackheart stops accepting doubloons from both teams and will order his ship to fire a cannon volley on the opposing team's structures. After 12 shots, 3 per building if there are enough structures remaining, Blackheart becomes neutral again and will once again accept doubloons from both teams. Each successive cannon volley for each team costs 2 doubloons more than the one before it. Doubloons Doubloons are the golden coins (literally) that are bargained for Blackheart's favor. There are 4 ways to acquire them: *Treasure chests: Two chests each filled with 5 doubloons will periodically spawn in the middle of the map--one between Blackheart and the middle lane, one between Blackheart and the bottom lane. Basic attacks will cause doubloons to be released, the first 2 one-at-a-time and then the last 3 all at once. **Doubloon Chests will spawn 3 minutes after the final Chest of the previous event has been captured. *Doubloon camps: There are two camps that are easily captured--one on each side of the map--between the middle and bottom lanes. These camps are very easily captured and do not grant mercenaries when defeated but do grant 2 doubloons. *Mercenary camps: Whenever one of the mercenary camps is captured, two doubloons will spawn on the location of the camp. *Heroes: If any hero dies while carrying doubloons, the doubloons he or she is carrying will be scattered on the ground near where they died and may be picked up by opposing players. Development The idea for the map came from nautical ideas from Blizzard Entertainment's artists. They had worked on pirate and nautical-themed artwork, which prompted the game developers to create a map around these ideas.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-30 The idea was pitched to the rest of Team 1 by Meng Song. The map was in a playable state three days after development began on it.2015-01-30, Blizzard on Heroes of the Storm: "You haven't seen anything yet". PC Gamer, accessed on 2015-02-01 Heroes A number of multiverse versions of Heroes are from here. *From their secret hideout in Kraken's Cove, Cassia’s fleet of ships unfurl their black sails on a mission to loot and plunder. Mistharbour will soon bow to a new pirate queen. *To this day, Captain Falstad and the crew of the Wildhammer honor the pirate’s code set by Mistharbour's Council of Three Anchors. Of course, some say those rules are merely guidelines... *Decades ago, a mutiny forced the Admiral of the Three Anchors to walk the plank. On moonless nights, his form haunts Blackheart's Bay, calling itself "Krakenov" and demanding a lot of fish. Pirate Queen Cassia.jpg|Pirate Queen Cassia Falstad - Buccaneer.jpg|Buccaneer Falstad Stukov - AK.jpg|Admiral Krakenov Trivia *Two sharks are located on each vertical side of the map and if either is hit with a skillshot they'll drop down into the water. If the player manually left click on them repeatedly, they will also fall. Media Images BHB.Arthas.jpg BHBSS.jpg BHBSS1.jpg BlackHeartBay 00.jpg BlackHeartBay 01.jpg BlackHeartBay 09.jpg BlackheartsBay.jpg Videos Heroes of the Storm Blackheart’s Bay Battleground Heroes of the Storm - Blackhearth's Bay Battleground Preview Patch changes * * * * * * * * References zh:黑心灣 Category:Battlegrounds Category:Locations